


Bookmark my Heart

by moonbeambucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Librarians, Light Angst, library!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbeambucky/pseuds/moonbeambucky
Summary: A handsome single dad catches your eye at the library. Is he the one or will your love be shelved?





	Bookmark my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on tumblr for @buckyofthemyscira Sam's 4k Celebration. My prompt was a Library AU.

Gone were the days when Saturday morning’s meant sleeping in and wearing cozy pajamas until you were ab-so-lut-ely forced to change and leave the house. Receiving the promotion you long sought after came with some benefits, health benefits being one you greatly appreciated, plus a higher salary and as expected, more work. You hardly minded the extra tasks that were assigned, you were lucky to have a job you actually enjoyed. Being surrounded by books and avid readers brought a smile to your face every day.

The only downfall to your promotion meant working more hours, specifically on Saturday mornings. The aged fluorescent lighting diffusing its sleepy haze over the library did not help you in your struggle to keep your eyes open, if only you could shut your eyes for a minute or sixty… Thankfully that’s what coffee is for; your second cup of the warm brew helped wake you up enough to be a person again, complete with a smile as you greeted the familiar face of an elderly woman who was ready to spend a good portion of her day getting lost in one of the many world’s that books provided.

Locking yourself away in your office you finished reviewing the project you worked tirelessly on arranging. This was your favorite part of your promotion, being in charge of the programs the library provided. Leaning back in your chair with satisfaction as the flyers printed you were bursting with excitement, eagerly anticipating how the variety of programs you arranged would bring the community together.

Stretching your legs you decided to walk around, checking in with coworkers if they needed assistance and strolling the aisles to ensure everything was in order. Carefully smoothing the fabric of your dress you ensured your modesty as you crouched down to put a displaced book back where it belonged. From the corner of your eye a small frame hesitantly walked towards you. Turning your head you faced the small child, a brown haired, blue-eyed girl with a shy smile.

“Escuse me, can, um,” she squeaked, pausing to look up for approval from the adult accompanying her before speaking again. “Can I take this book home?” she asked, clutching  _Where the Wild Things Are_  in her small hands.

A warm smile spread across your face, “What’s your name sweetheart?”

She responded with a giggle as she turned to hide behind the thick legs belonging to the man with her. He reached his arm behind him trying to coax the timid girl back out, “Lizzie, you don’t have to be shy,” he said with a playful air in his tone.

Standing up because your leg began to cramp you bent at the waist to get closer to the young girl’s eye level again, “Lizzie! That’s such a pretty name. My name is Y/N.”

“And I’m Bucky,” the man said, reaching his hand out towards you.

While extending your own in return you finally looked at him, his striking blue eyes caused your heart to skip a beat. Bucky’s mouth curved into a wide smile, the pinkness of his lips standing out from the stubble that peppered his face. He was broad shouldered and well built as your eyes noted the way his shirt clung to his chest. You inhaled his cologne, lungs swelling slowly as you took in the inviting scent of warm spice.

Bucky was handsome, like unrealistically handsome, and yet this living embodiment of a modern day god was standing before you. Surrounded by billions of words and still you were speechless staring at him, finally able to return a smile. Your attention was taken by Lizzie tugging at the hem of your dress as she pulled out a small plastic card from her purple jacket.

Bucky nicely corrected her behavior, apologizing to you for her grabbing.

“It’s okay,” you whispered to him. “You must be very excited to read this! Follow me Lizzie,” you chirped, leading her to the check out desk at the front.

Bucky lifted her up so she could place the book on the counter as you logged into the computer. You couldn’t help but notice his hands and the lack of a ring on his finger. Well, that doesn’t mean anything, you thought. You were pulled back to reality as Lizzie happily handed over her library card, watching in awe as you scanned its barcode and inside of the book.

“Here you are,” you spoke, handing Lizzie the book, a proud smile worn on her face.

“First library book!” Bucky softly shouted in celebration, putting his palm out and waiting for a high-five from Lizzie. “What d’ya say kid, wanna get some ice cream?” She replied with a vigorous head shake.

“Thank you Y/N,” he replied with a wink.

Bucky put her down, holding his hand out for her to grab as they walked towards the exit. With a dreamy-eyed stare you watched them leave.

Damn it. The hottest guy you’ve ever seen just walked out of your life,  _errr_ , library and you were barely able to squeak out words. What chance did you have anyway? Lizzie was his daughter, clearly having inherited Bucky’s eye and hair color, no doubt she has a mother, and therefore your days of singlehood continued.

Work continued to keep you busy but you kept thinking about Bucky, holding out hope that he and Lizzie would stop in to return the book and perhaps check out another one. You tried not to stay in your office for too long, wandering through the children’s section in search of them to no avail.

As Saturday morning rolled around again you found yourself hanging around the check out desk, waiting for Carla to return with a list of items you’d sent her to buy for this afternoon’s event. As part of the new programs Saturday afternoons the library would show a children’s movie and provide snacks.

“Escuse me,” a familiar voice sounded, prompting you to turn around.

A wide smile took over your face as you saw Bucky and Lizzie standing together. You greeted them with more enthusiasm than you expected, Bucky chuckled under his breath and wow– that was possibly one of the cutest sounds you’ve ever heard.

Taking the book from Lizzie’s eager hands you pulled out a sparkly unicorn bookmark and handed it back to her, “You don’t want to forget this!”

Bucky’s lips pressed firmly together as he took it from your hands, “Ooh good catch. She’d probably cry if we lost that.”

“It’s no problem. How did she like the book?” Bucky answered vaguely, saying he thinks she enjoyed it. Perhaps her mother read it to her, you thought.

Lizzie skipped towards the children’s section pulling Bucky along with her. You watched him take books out from the shelves and show them to her, smiles on their faces as they decided which ones to take out. Mustering up the strength you walked over to them, interrupting Bucky reading Dr. Seuss out loud to her. Bucky tilted his head up, flashing a bright smile as he greeted you.

“So the library has a bunch of new programs, reading groups for kids and craft days,” you started before clearing the nerves away from your throat. “Um this afternoon is one of them. It’s movie day and we’re showing  _Beauty and the Beast_ , so, you know, if you wanted to come back…” you said, handing him the flyer of programs.

He made eye contact with you as he took the flyer, glancing over it quickly before asking Lizzie, “Have you seen  _Beauty and the Beast_?”

You thought it odd that he wouldn’t know, remembering your own childhood, watching movies on repeat as if they were as necessary as oxygen, but perhaps he was just less aware of the subject. Clearly he’s an involved father, spending his weekends with his daughter. Oh, maybe he’s divorced! That would make sense considering he didn’t have a ring.

Lizzie sounded out a questioning hum before she shook her head back and forth. Bucky asked if she wanted to watch the movie and she smiled, nodding in approval. “Are you going to be there?” he asked.

Your heart skipped a beat in shock, “Yes I’ll be there.“  
"Great!” he beamed.  
“Yeah… great,” you awkwardly repeated, nerves slowly taking over. “I have to go- now, I’m working… I work here… uh, okay, I’ll see you later!”

Turning on your heel you briskly walked to the furthest part of the library from Bucky. Inhaling deeply to calm yourself you glanced at the heavy reference books, wanting nothing more than to slam your face on to them. Could you have been more awkward? Still a glimmer of hope is shining, he specifically asked if you were going to be there. The butterflies in your stomach helped float you back to your office where work was waiting.

You didn’t see Bucky and Lizzie leave but ten minutes prior to showtime they sauntered in to the backroom where you had your back to them, readying the movie. You flinched when you felt a pair of arms wrap around your legs. Looking down you smiled, seeing Lizzie clinging to you.

“Hi Miss Y/N!” she proudly greeted.

It was amazing to see how comfortable she was around you in such a short time, or maybe she was just excited for the movie. You thanked them both for coming, seeing Bucky’s smile widen as he watched his little girl continue to hold you.

“This is nice,” he said, gesticulating to the room that was set up with an open space on the floor and rows of chairs.

You offered them refreshments and Lizzie let go of your legs, taking your hand instead as you walked to the table filled with the items you had asked Carla to pick up. Cups were set aside for the water cooler, small bags of baby carrots sat untouched beside the basket holding a variety of chips that were already rummaged through by the earlier arrivals.

You asked Bucky if Lizzie was allowed to have a snack during the movie, biting back your laughter as he tried to bargain with her about eating carrots before she could have junk food. She ate a few carrots faster than she probably should have and snatched the bag of Doritos out of Bucky’s hand before sitting on the rug next to some children. Bucky sat with the other parents in one of the seats provided, crunching on the remaining carrots.

When it was time to begin the movie you inhaled deeply as you went in front of the small crowd, anxiety rising with every pair of eyes directed at you. Your eyes darted nervously until you found the calming blue eyes belonging to Bucky, like a lighthouse guiding a ship to shore, he became a beacon of serenity.  

Encouraged by his smile you introduced yourself and spoke briefly about this event being part of the library’s new programs. Not wanting to waste any time with a room full of eager children, you dimmed the lights and began the film. Taking a seat in the back row you wanted to stay to observe everyone, seeing if the set up worked and if any changes needed to be made for the future.

Early into the film a figure a few rows ahead got up and made their way beside you.

“Hi,” Bucky whispered, his hand accidentally brushing against your leg as he shifted in his seat.

A shiver ran down your spine, causing you to perk up. Your eyes crinkled with delight as he began talking, his body turned towards you, looking even more handsome drenched in the glow of light from the movie.

“…And that’s why I definitely prefer this version over the animated,” he finished.

“Are you kidding me?” you whispered in shock. “This film is good, I love the songs and it clears up some plot holes but the original is amazing!”

Bucky playfully argued with you, each of you listing points as to why your preferred movie was better until a parent two rows ahead shushed you to be quiet. Your heads nearly collided with each other as you faced each other, trying your best to suppress laughter. You finished the rest of the movie mostly in silence, and from the corner of your eye you saw Bucky’s head turn to face you a few times.

After that day you had grown closer. Every Saturday Bucky and Lizzie came to the library, wide smiles on their faces as they rushed to greet you. Bucky sat beside you during each movie, hesitant touches became deliberate, eventually finding yourself resting your head on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around you.

Despite your closeness neither of you had taken anything further. You reasoned it was for Lizzie’s sake and Bucky being protective over who is in his life. Therefore you were content with your secret romance, limited to the average length of a children’s movie.

Waking up on Saturday mornings became easier. You enjoyed it, knowing you would be seeing Bucky later in the day. On this particular Saturday you were teeming with excitement. Last week Bucky said he had something he wanted to talk to you about, the twinkle in his eyes and flirty smile told you everything you needed to know but Lizzie wanted to leave and so you’ve had to wait a whole week for the news.

Though you were distracted by a phone call you managed to hear Lizzie’s voice saying hello. Turning around you saw her, hands clasped together with a beautiful woman, brunette hair with soft curls and painted red lips. The smile wiped off your face when you heard Lizzie reply to a question the woman must have asked, “That’s my fwiend Mommy.”

You tried not to panic, you knew Lizzie had a mother but Bucky never mentioned her so they were separated,  _right?_  They had to be; he’s been flirting with you for weeks. But why is she here today? Bucky had her on weekends,  _right?_  Maybe you were wrong about everything. Maybe he was just a scumbag, leading you on while he has a girlfriend at home. That’s why he never asked for your number, that’s why everything you thought you had was a secret.

The woman brought Lizzie to the counter, returning one book and checking out another. “Come on Elizabeth, we have to get home to Daddy,” the woman said with a posh English accent.

Lizzie said goodbye to you and you had to steady your shaky voice to do the same, quickly running into your office afterwards.

Hot tears burned in your eyes, hearing the woman’s phrase repeated over and over again, “ _We have to get home to Daddy_.” He lives with her, that lying jerk, that slimy handsome asshole.

You were not looking forward to the following Saturday, trudging to work with a scowl, dreading if Bucky showed up. The golden rays of the setting sun covered the library in a warm glow. Children and parents piled in to the backroom, crinkling bags of snacks opening in haste ready as they await  _Despicable Me 3_.

“Y/N!” Lizzie sings as she runs towards you, arms stretched open for a hug.

Wrapping your arms around her you smiled back, asking if she was excited for the movie. Though it pained you to see her she had done nothing wrong. The scent of Bucky’s cologne you had grown accustomed to smelling wafted in the air. He was behind you and you dreaded turning around.

Getting up you avoided eye contacting, moving past him quickly after returning his greeting with a curt one of your own as you excused yourself. As you introduced the movie you continued to avoid his gaze, dimming the lights and quietly exiting the room.

There was no need for you to stay there. After the first few times you took notice on what needed to be changed, offering coffee to the adults was positively received, but after that you stayed because of Bucky, because you thought there might be something there. Now there was no point.

Shortly after the movie began you were reviewing paperwork near the room, staying close in case anyone needed assistance. A shadow hovered above you and you sighed, knowing exactly who it was.

“I’m all minioned out,” Bucky chuckled, dropping his smile as he took in your expressionless face. “It’s bad enough Lizzie sings that stupid banana song when she sees them.”

You began to talk over Bucky, “I have a lot of work to–”   
“At least I can drop her off to her parents, it’s their problem then,” he finished.

Your eyes shot open, “What did you say?”

As Bucky repeated himself your mouth hung open. “I thought you were her…” your words dragged.   
“Oh no, hehe,” Bucky laughed, “Lizzie is my niece.”

Every muscle in your body relaxed with his words, your long lost smile making its shy return back to your face.

“Well, sorta,” he explained, “Her dad is my buddy Steve. We grew up together so we’re basically family.”  
“Oh, I thought since I only see you on weekends that you were her dad.”

Bucky smiled, telling you how he promised Lizzie they would hang out more often, then going on about the day she was born.

“I think I met her mother last week,” you remarked.  
“Oh Peggy, yeah I was outta town. It was a last minute thing but,” he paused, letting his fingers gently caress yours, “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” you admitted, flashing a coy smile.

Bucky left to go back to the room, suffering through the minions alone because you really did have work to finish, but he promised to see you before leaving.

You returned as the movie was ending, flipping on the lights and bidding farewell to the audience that had grown in size since the first day you offered this event

Bucky was crouched down in front of Lizzie speaking with her. Since it looked like a private conversation you gave them space and went to the front desk. A few minutes later you spotted them, Bucky’s smile growing wider the closer he got to you. Lizzie skipped her way up to the desk holding a book.

“I have to get her back so I’ll see you around I hope,” he winked.  
“I fowgot to give you this,” Lizzie said, grinning as she handed it to Bucky. He placed the book on the countertop, Lizzie giggling loudly as they walked briskly towards the exit.

You quirked your head wondering why they left so abruptly but at least the truth was out, Bucky was not her father. A lovesick grin bloomed on your face as you thought about seeing him again. Your eyes shifted to the book to return it in the system when you noticed a blue bookmark sticking out.

Pulling it out from the pages you ran towards the door calling out their names but they had already left. Well it’s not like you wouldn’t see them again. You went to your office to place the bookmark safely in your desk when you noticed writing on one side. You covered your mouth to hide a smile realizing it was Bucky’s phone number.

Not wanting to waste any more time with a potential relationship you texted Bucky saying his little trick was cute. A moment later your phone buzzed with Bucky calling, Lizzie giggled in the background as he finally asked you out on a proper date.


End file.
